dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Mask
Early Life Roman Sionis grew up with his wealthy parents. His father, Charles owned the business company Janes Cosmetics. Romans parents didn't care much about him. They were more focused on thier public view. When Roman came of age, he became the vice presidet of Janus Cosmetics. This wasn't enough for Roman and therefore he started a fire in his home which killed both his parents. Now, president of Janus Cosmetics he tried to build a perfect empire which didn't go well. Roman couldn't take care of a company as it went down hill. Trying to save it, Roman made a product which would be sold, but because it had illegal chemicals in it, he was sent to jail. Roman was soon bailed out by Wayne Enterprises on the condition that they would get Janus Cosmetics. This angered Roman as he got to his parents grave and made a skullike mask of his fathers ebony casket and adopted the name Black Mask. The Long Winter Roman got in contact with a man named Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald used to work with Carmine Falcone and had now decided to become a crime lord. He used the name The Penguin, but wanted Sonis with him. Therefore, Roman used his new name Black Mask as his mobster name and helped The Penguin take over the city. Roman soon decided to run for mayor as a way to infiltrate the city's justice system. While doing this, his competitor Harvey Dent tried to find evidence on Roman conecting him with The Penguin. Knowing this, Roman and Rupert Thorne planet a way to get rid of Dent. They blew Dent home killing his prengant wife and putting Harvey in a coma. Roman kept working to become mayor, but police captain James Gordon found evidence of Black Mask being Sionis. Therefore, Roman fleed to the neighbor city Blühaven. Blühaven In Blühaven, Roman met the crime lord Blockbuster. The two decided to work together as partners. This was because Blockbuster wanted Gotham City too while Roman wanted help to rebuilt his empire to take Blockbuster down and become king of both cities. As Black Mask, he was able to bring fear into the police. He became a respected criminal working along side assassins as Copperhead, Deathstroke and Deadshot. Return to Gotham When Black Mask was ready, he returned to Gotham City to try once again with taking the city. During this time he payed the assassins Deathstroke, Bronze Tiger, Copperhead II, Bane and KG Beast to kill The Batman. Black Mask wanted Batman dead to make sure he could take control of the city without someone stopping him. He even hired Deadshot to kill the commissioner. Batman were able to stop Deadshot, but when Black Mask were about to go out, Deathstroke stopped him telling him Batman payed him double to stop Black Mask without leathal force. Slade Wilson later knocked Sionis out and took him to the GCPD rooftop where he left him. Blackgate In prison, Roman met a man named Malcolm Merlyn who were an archer and an assassin. Knowing what Black Mask had done, Merlyn asked why he didn't hire him to kill Batman. Roman didn't understand as Malcolm were in prison, but out of nowhere came Sportsmaster and Cheshire. They were doing a breakout which Roman got out under. Nightwing Getting out of prison, Sionis learnt about Blockbuster being gone. He saw this as his opportunity to become the king of Blühaven. Getting there he met The Riddler. The two worked together to make sure they could take on the bird in the city. This brid were Nightwing, Batmans first Robin. The two weren't even able to defeat Nightwing together and Black Mask were sent to Blackgate again. Being in Blackgate, The Penguin found him, knowing Roman abandoned him. Oswald therefore stabbed Sionis to death ending the reign of Black Mask.